


New Dawn

by Kmbella258



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Oral Sex, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Presumed Dead, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmbella258/pseuds/Kmbella258
Summary: Raziel Graham expected that she'd wallow out her days alone until the dead eventually took control and ended her. However when she's found scavenging outside the Sanctuary, Negan takes a special interest in the woman.(Sorry, suck at descriptions) Slow Burn(Ish)





	New Dawn

                             If someone had told Raziel that the world was going to turn upside down in less then a month, she would've thought that they were on some serious drugs. A drug that she herself wanted to be on but figured that like every other drug it wasn't going to last for long. The type that you'd shove down your throat to forget for a moment that the reality you face daily is actually shit. The bad thing that she had to convince herself was that the drug would probably wear off quickly and only make her feel even sadder then before when her new lifestyle greeted her with unforgiving arms. She figured that some American dumbfuck at the CDC let something deadly get out and that spread through the air where some other natural airborne pathogens could've fucked with the chemistry of whatever they let out. A small part of her wondered if the infection had spread from America to other countries but the other part of her knew that it had already spread throughout the entire universe. Birds probably carried the virus with them, animals seemed unaffected as far as she could tell. Even if they were affected and could kill her, she would've keeled over a long time ago. The one thing about the Apocalypse that she couldn't stand was how much death she witnessed. Before the world ended she barely ever saw death or real physical pain, but now death was around every corner. Death was so common that she almost felt numb around it. The streets were now overrun by biters, their rotting staggering bodies moved around with only one purpose and that was to rip the flesh off your bones. The cities went down first probably due to everyone being in close quarters so everything spread quickly. One bite, even a scratch, and you're a goner.  
  
        If there was someone who kept her sane, there name was Oz. He wasn't born as just 'Oz', no that was simply the very affectionate nickname that he grew up with. Their mother enjoyed giving her children strange names that always turned heads whenever they hear that names. Raziel and Ozymandias were both some of her 'favorite' names that she insisted on giving her children to be constantly prodded and teased about until they eventually reduced their names to shorter less dorky versions. Where her mother got Ozymandias would always be a mystery to her and everyone else in her family because her mother took that secret to the grave with her. So to speak, considering she was 99% sure that their mother was wandering around the outer edges of New York City with a strong hankering for human flesh. It pained her to think about him for even a minute but the second she thought about him, she got a rush of memories. Memories that she particularly wanted to forget because her main coping mechanism was to forget as much as she could when she lost someone near and dear to her heart. She barely thought about her mother or father, she avoided even thinking about her fiancé, and she continuously worked on remembering but forgetting her brother. She wanted to remember him but it terrified her that she could remember how his voice sounded. It tore her to pieces the night that she had to put a blade through his temple and bury his body. Without him, she stopped focusing on her natural humanity.   
  
        Her train of thought was knocked off rail by the sound of the door opening with a loud squeak, she moved her eye's towards the door and watched emotionlessly. A small part of her wondered if this was the day she'd die, and she came to the conclusion that she actually didn't care that she might die. She _wanted_ to die. The first man that entered the room took a spot by the door, avoiding eye contact with her. His straight blonde hair was greasy looking and hung in his face, shielding the strangely scarred side of his face. Not that she was the type of person to judge scars but his looked like melted skin. The next man that came in actually did make eye contact with her but his appearance looked more carefree and taunting while he took the position on the other side of the door. She remembered him from the road but this was the first time she got a good look at him. His hair was dark brown and thinning, tanned muscular skin and a thick black mustache on his upper lip. The overly cheesy appearance looked almost like he knew that something entertaining was about to happen. The last man that entered the food immediantly dominated the atmosphere and demanded everyone's attention. She could feel herself becoming more antsy by the moment. She could feel every nerve in her body on edge when he grinned wolfishly at her. He looked like sex on legs, between appearance and confidence. He oozed sexual appeal in her opinion but there was something dark hanging around him like a shadow, something that made her extremely wary. At lease 6'2 with slicked back black hair, a salt and pepper beard that strangely made his dark brown eye's pop out, and pearly white teeth that showed with his large grin. He wore a leather jacket that was zipped up but showed enough that she could see his white shirt, fitted pants and large boots. The thing that caught her attention the most, however, was the bat on his right shoulder. His was wooden with metal sharp tipped barbed wire wrapped firmly around the barrel. It looked like something that could cause a _lot_ of pain.  
  
" Well aren't you just a sigh for sore eye's " The authoritive man propped his weapon against the chair that he dragged over before making his way over to a cart that he could make himself a drink at," Where'd you say that you found her, Simon? "   
  
" Just off the main road, she was scavenging through the abandoned cars " The man answered him right away.   
  
" Interesting " Raziel watched him make his way over towards his chair and take a seat, eying her curiously," What's your name, sweetheart? "   
  
" Raziel Graham " She answered him after a moment of weighing her options.   
  
        When she first encountered his group, she was incredibly wary. All of the men were larger then her with either wiry tall frames or muscular frames, and all of the women looked deadly. The main women was especially intimidating with her 'no bull shit' attitude and commanding presence. From what she could weasel out of the men, that woman was one of Negan's most trusted. What made her curious was that whenever she asked them their name, they all responded the same. Negan. She would be lying if she didn't think that his personality was both intriguing and terrifying. The longer she looked at that smile, the more she thought that there was something unsettling about it. Like he had a couple screws loose. God she needed a drink.   
  
" Raziel? That's a weird ass fucking name. Well if you haven't gotten it through that beautiful little head of yours, my name is Negan and I run this place. This is my pride and joy, my Sanctuary. Now I'd love to personally welcome you to The Sanctuary, however I do have to explain a few things about how we run things here. Because we do have rules and I am a man who follows the rules. You've got two options here, darling, and I'm sure you'll work out which one is the better deal. Now the first option is the most common option for people, you work for points. Now I'm not gonna lie to you, its a shitty situation. We'll find you a job you're good at and you'll get points for the work that you do. Points will get you food and whatever else your little heart can afford. Your points-Your business. If you don't work...you don't get points. You follow me? " He rose his eyebrow's while examining her expression.   
  
" So points are like money? " She summarized, and Negan found that he really enjoyed listening to her voice. It was soft with a slight accent that sounded Northern. Raziel figured that this had to be the most reasonable thing she'd heard in a while, and it was the closest thing to the old world order. _  
  
_" Ex-fucking-sactly " He beamed at her and she found it strange how amusing his cursing was," Knew you looked smart. Now there's also another option but this is a special option that I don't hand out to every one. You be my wife "  
  
        The feeling of her heart dropping to her ass wasn't a feeling she enjoyed. Wife? She literally just met the man and she still wasn't sure how she even felt about him safety wise. She struggled to wrap her head around that concept because to her marriage was like a death sentence. She wasn't the most innocent person before the world fell and she did have a fiancé but she wasn't very loyal. She loved him with everything in her heart but there were moments of weakness. It wasn't that she enjoyed cheating on him but when a charming man showed her something that he wasn't showing her, she couldn't not indulge. That was no excuse but she was never keen on getting married. Why he stuck by her side was a mystery but she never professed love for anyone else. Now this man, a man she had never met before, wanted to marry her? They didn't know each other enough for that and was there even a priest in the joint?   
  
" M-Marry? Fuck me, I wasn't even keen on that idea before the world went to shit " She hated how the stutter put her at a disadvantage strength wise. Negan grinned wide at her while the two men snickered quietly.   
  
" I get it but I will let you know that if you agree to marry me, you'll become one of my wives. You'll never have to work for anything, everything will be given to you for free. You don't have to worry about points, and my men will look for special things you need. Like pretty little frilly panties and bras or jewelry. All I need in return is your undying love, support, and loyalty " He grinned cheekily while Raziel felt like throwing up at the prospect. If she was going to marry someone, she wanted to at lease know that person. Especially if that person had 'wives' which she assumed meant that he had some type of harem. Which was his business, whatever he was into.   
  
" As interesting as that offer sounds and as much as I want to fuck the shit outta you...I'll have to pass up on it and choose to work for points. While I enjoy my fair share of lacy bras and panties, I prefer getting to know someone before I agree to be exclusive " She smiled crookedly and Negan couldn't bring himself to be mad when he saw a smile like that. There was something about her that drew him in and made him more curious.   
  
" Understandable, Raziel. Simon can show you to your room and tomorrow I'll personally show you around my palace " He grinned at her and tilted his glass before standing up and offering a hand towards the petite woman. __  


**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything in the Walking Dead universe, and I suggest being 18 or older because this will eventually get very descriptive and dirty. Loves y'all!


End file.
